


When I Need You The Most

by TheBLQueen (RyderRirann)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, M/M, Ventus is 18 in this, dom!Ventus, porn with minimal plot lol, sub!Terra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 01:05:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17888630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyderRirann/pseuds/TheBLQueen
Summary: Set right after the events of Radiant Garden in BBS. Terra's concern about the growing darkness within causes him to seek input from Ventus, but a mysterious Unversed gets in the way, and it inflicts Terra with a weird ailment. Ventus helps him.





	When I Need You The Most

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this immediately after playing Terra's story up to when he finishes Radiant Garden. This is my first attempt at writing anything on this site at all, haha~
> 
> And also Ventus is aged up so no underage shenanigans going on here.

The darkness is persistent.

Its foreboding presence consumes his body, his mind, and a few times, it has tried to take his heart. Terra never lets it get that far, and he can usually will away its alluring whispers before it can cause any lasting damage. Thinking of Ventus and Aqua keeps the darkness in check. They aren't aware of it, but the two of them have saved Terra too many times to count.

It's no wonder Aqua passed the Mark of Mastery exam and not him. Terra knew he'd struggle to keep the darkness inside himself away. Even with Master Xehanort recently deeming Terra a master, he still couldn't believe it.

After saving Master Xehanort, Terra wasn't too sure how much longer he'd be able to keep the darkness away. He scarred the man who held Master Xehanort prisoner (albeit be did deserve it). The dark energy he released from his keyblade nearly struck Master Xehanort, too. A few more centimeters to the left and his master would've been wounded like that sharp-tounged gunslinger.

He thought about Aqua and Ventus like he normally did to dispell the darkness, but it didn't work.

And truly, that scared Terra the most. What could that mean? Was he that inadequate to allow darkness to take over his heart? Are his bonds with his friends growing weaker?

Impossible. They can't. Terra refused to accept that. Especially not after what he just told Ventus before he left Radiant Garden.

"When I really need you, Ven. I know you'll be there."

He replayed his own words in his head as he tightened his grip around the Wayfinder. He can't let himself lose sight like that again. Just as long as he believed in those words, and he believes in his friends, he shouldn't have to worry about it this much, right?

...Maybe he should tell someone this than harboring all of his worries to himself. If Ventus hadn't left Radiant Garden yet, Terra might be able to catch him.

He then began to turn his glider around instead of going to his initial destination of Deep Space.

~~~

Terra landed in the Outer Gardens, the last area he spotted Ventus. A quick scan of the place proved that Ventus wasn't here. Terra feared he was too late and Ventus had left this world already, but he heard faint shouting. Terra felt himself break out into goosebumps. That voice belonged to Ventus. He sprinted towards the sound of the boy's battle cries. He ended up running back into the heart of Radiant Garden, and that was where he finally found Ventus again.

"Ven!" Terra exclaimed. All Ventus managed to do was give Terra a surprised glance, but he quickly had to face forward again. He was fighting some kind of Unversed. Judging by how Ventus struggled to breathe, this one must have been giving him trouble. Terra has never seen anything like it before. It seemed to be made of jelly, and it had a bunch of tentacles branching off of its body. It resembled a squid.

It tried to lash one of its digits at Ventus. Terra could tell the boy wouldn't be able to dodge it in time; Ventus was too drained to react that quickly. Terra stood between Ventus and the Unversed and blocked the strike with Earthshaker.

Terra heard a small gasp from Ventus. "How did you know I needed..." He trailed off, but Terra got the gist of what he meant.

"I didn't," Terra growled out through gritted teeth as he shoved the tendril away. More started to approach him, but Terra was able to slice through those with ease. He chopped them with his keyblade like they were butter.

"Cutting the tentacles don't work, Terra! They multiply!" Ventus warned him after the first few slices. As his friend told him, the original eight tentacles rapidly changed to sixteen. Terra grumbled in frustration and looked over his shoulder at Ventus. The boy moved to stand at his side instead, keeping a tight grip on his Wayward Wind.

"Have you tried magic?" Terra asked as he waited for the Unversed to make its next move.

"No," Ventus replied. He was about to cast magic of his own, but Terra stopped him with a tight squeeze on his shoulder.

"You'll just get hurt like that, Ven. Don't worry. I can take this one down."

"But-"

Another tentacle came towards the pair. Terra quickly pointed his keyblade at it and casted Fira. It vaporized away, and it luckily didn't reform as it did before. They found their solution.

"Just lay low," Terra commanded Ventus with a gentle smile. Once Ventus finally returned a small grin of his own, Terra brought his full attention back to the currently reeling Unversed.

Ventus trusts him. Terra can't let him down.

With a mix of Firas and dodges, Terra finally had the Unversed in a tight spot. It was down to just four tentacles. If Terra can aim it correctly, he can probably wipe out this Unversed entirely with a single Firaga to the part where the tentacles joined. He positioned himself around the flailing appendages so he could line up his keyblade to aim past them straight to the core.

"Terra! Behind you!"

Ventus' warning came just a second too late. Terra could barely turn his head around to spot one of the tentacles slamming directly into him. Despite it being made of jelly, the impact against his back felt as sturdy as steel. It sent him flying into the core of the Unversed. Terra shut his eyes anticipating that the core would be just as hard as the tentacle.

Instead, the complete opposite happened.

He was completely absorbed by the Unversed's body.

Inside, the jelly was suffocating. He couldn't see past the blue hue of the thickly translucent substance. Terra struggled to break free, but his attempts only caused him to become more oxygen deprived. He was losing consciousness fast. Terra silently apologized to Ventus before thinking had turned into an arduous task.

He shut his eyes. The last thing Terra was able to make out was Ventus' voice calling to him...

...

"...Terra?!"

He heard his name being called again when he finally came to. His heavy eyelids blinked awake, and he was greeted with Ventus' relieved face.

Wherever he was, Terra felt awfully cold. It's freezing in here.

"That Unversed..." Terra's voice cracked horribly, so he paused to clear his throat.

Before he could continue, Ventus was all too eager to fill him in with what happened. "I took care of him. No worries!" Ventus beamed at him. The boy's happiness made Terra want to smile a bit, too, even when he felt this groggy. Once his vision cleared, Terra could tell they were inside some kind of building. He saw a window to his right and an off white ceiling up above. He also made out that he was lying on a bed from the feel of his head resting on a plush pillow.

Ventus more than likely noticed his confused gaze. "We're in a hotel. The citizens were thankful that we took out that Unversed, so we get to stay here for free until you're healed up. You were out for... I dunno, about two hours?"

That was awfully kind of them to let him and Ventus stay here, Terra thought to himself. He was also glad he wasn't unconscious for too long. His hope is that he wouldn't be incapacitated for a long period of time.

More importantly, he cared for Ventus' safety over his own. It was his fault that Ventus had to finish off that strange Unversed in the end. "Are you ok, Ven?" Terra's sapphire eyes finally rested back on Ventus' own.

The boy in question nodded. "Yeah. I took a guess at your plan, so I just copied what you were trying to do. I was able to catch my breath while you were burning up its tentacles, so, thanks! But... Uh... Are you feeling ok, Terra?"

Ventus was definitely as bright as ever. Terra grinned weakly in reply. "I'm not to my full strength yet, but I'm fine." He felt a dull ache throughout his body as if he exercised himself to the limit, but he figured it wouldn't be anything to worry about.

Terra then managed to sit up with Ventus' assistance. Ventus helped him via a hand on his upper back, and the skin against skin contact shocked him a bit. That was when he finally noticed.

He was stripped of his clothing all the way down to his briefs.

It explained why he felt so cold. He shuddered and spotted his garments neatly folded up and placed on a table in the middle of the room. "You had to take off my clothes?"

Ventus nodded again and rubbed the back of his head. "They were soaked from that Unversed. I washed them, but you should probably go take a bath yourself. You're heavy, Terra."

Terra chuckled softly in reply and ruffled up Ventus' hair like he usually does. "As I should be to someone as small as you~"

"Hey," Ventus was grinning, pretending to be annoyed. Terra always loved seeing him smile like that...

Nonetheless, with a little more help from Ventus, Terra managed to walk over to the bathroom to properly clean himself. He was left in solitude now as he soaked in the warm water, turning his skin into a flush pink color. This felt nice to his strained body. If he wasn't careful, Terra swore he could fall asleep in here. He started to scrub himself down with a towel and soap.

...He still hadn't forgotten why he returned. Just sitting in this bath with nothing but silence around him already had Terra's mind wandering to the incident with Master Xehanort and that scarred man. He doubts Ventus could provide him with any kind of guidance to quell the darkness since he is pure light now, Master Xehanort told him about how Vanitus was all of Ventus' darkness, but keeping these thoughts to himself is wearing him down. He's afraid they'll consume him like the darkness will if he doesn't tell anyone.

An hour. Two hours. Thirty minutes; who knows? Terra didn't keep track of how much time flew by. However, it was long enough for Ventus to knock on the door. Terra picked his head up and watched it as if the door itself was Ventus. "You're ok in there? It's been a while," his friend's muffled voice sounded.

Terra grabbed the sides of the tub to pull himself up while raising his voice a bit so Ventus could hear him. "Yes, I'm finishing up now-"

But he suddenly froze. Terra's entire being was seized by an odd, burning sensation that made him feel weak running from his toes to his fingertips. It was enough to send Terra falling back into the tub with a loud thud and splashing water all over the place. Luckily he didn't stand up to his full height or else he would've been in a world of pain. He hissed from the impact his rear made with the hard porcelain tub, but he was fine for the most part.

Ventus came rushing inside after that. Terra wouldn't blame him; he'd probably do the same if the roles were reversed.

"Terra!" The boy knelt down beside the tub. It looked like he wanted to reach out to Terra, but he seemed unsure of what to do with his hands. Terra slicked his bangs back and took a deep breath.

That was strange. The odd feeling came and went in an instant. Now, he just felt really tired...

"I-I'm fine," Terra stammered and, this time, tried to move slower to stand up. It was as if all of his strength had left him. He couldn't lift himself up with his arms. His legs were just as useless as he tried to buckle them under himself to stand. He sighed, feeling defeated. He wondered for a moment if that Unversed cast some kind of strange magic on him while he was out. "Or not..."

"Need help?" Ventus shyly offered. Terra noticed a slight blush tinting the boy's cheeks and he could take a jab at knowing why. Who wouldn't when they just witnessed their nude friend struggling in a tub? That isn't to say that Terra was unaffected. If the warm water wasn't already turning his skin pink, Terra's own reddening face would have been noticeable, too.

"Yeah," Terra reluctantly admitted to needing assistance. He couldn't keep eye contact with Ventus at that point. It was _too_ embarrassing.

They awkwardly tried to find the best position for Ventus to help lift Terra out of the tub. Terra eventually settled with stretching an arm around Ventus' shoulders while Ventus supported Terra's back and chest.

Ventus murmured a countdown before he started. "3, 2, 1... A-Alright..." The last part came out as a stutter since he was trying his best to carry as much of Terra's weight as possible.

And that's when he felt it.

That burning sensation came back, but it was intensified with Ventus' touch. It caused Terra to gasp and he felt his head beginning to spin. He wanted to call Ventus' name and tell him to stop, but all that came out was a strangled whine. This feeling was quickly translating into something else. This was bad. He doesn't want to feel like this at all.

Ventus most likely misread Terra's noise as a sign of pain. He just looked genuinely concerned to Terra's dismay. "Hang in there. We're almost out. I'll cast a few Cures when you're laying down again."

Terra violently shook his head instead of voicing his problems in fear of making more odd sounds. Now, they were completely out of the tub and Terra was leaning against Ventus for support. The boy had to readjust his grip around Terra now that he's standing; he slid his hand only an inch lower on Terra's back, but to Terra, it felt like electricity jolted down his spine. He stifled a groan as his legs trembled. Ventus isn't even trying to give him any kind of special attention to warrant these reactions, so why...?

Why does this feel so good?

Terra kept his eyes shut trying to mentally push away his physiological reactions even though he knows its impossible. The sensations are so strong; he feels far too helpless.

The pair traveled at a slow, steady pace to the bed. It felt like complete agony to Terra the entire time. His body kept craving Ventus' touch when his head wanted none of it. He felt extraordinarily disgusted with himself. Ventus is just a friend... He's like a younger brother to Terra. This was wrong.

Ventus laid him back down on the bed (which notably had a bath towel draped over it; Ventus was prepared), and Terra noticed that the boy's face was dyed a deep red now.

"T-terra... You're..." He sounded meek but he nonetheless resorted to pointing since his voice failed him. Terra followed the direction of his finger. His eyes widened upon realization of what Ventus meant. Terra was sporting a full-blown erection right in front of the boy's eyes. No amount of Cures are going to make that go away.

Terra's face heated up rapidly, and all he could do was turn his head in shame. He shifted so his back faced Ventus; his friend shouldn't need to look at something so unsightly, Terra concluded. "Sorry... I think that Unversed has something to do with it. I feel funny."

He could hear Ventus walking around the room behind him. "Does anything hurt?"

"No... It burns though," Terra replied, stopping the explanation from getting too in depth. If he wanted to tell Ventus the entire truth, he'd tell him that he needed to be touched. Some deep, carnal desire was constantly tugging at him to just beg for Ventus' attention to touch him all over. He wanted to be at Ventus' mercy.

Instead, he curled up the best he could, grit his teeth, and endured it. "Just let me rest, and it'll go away."

There was a long pause on Ventus' end until the boy finally spoke up. "Well... I still need to dry you or else you'll get sick later."

Terra's head immediately went to thinking about how _pleasurable_ a rough towel would feel against his fevered skin, but he quickly dismissed the thought. No. He's scared he'd lose control.

"It's ok. I'll do it myse-"

Before he could finish, Ventus was already using a fresh towel to dry up Terra's back. He started with the upper part and worked his way down. Terra moaned loudly in a mix of shock and arousal.

"S-stop! Ven..." His weak protest did nothing to quell Ventus' actions. His body kept shuddering and eagerly awaited every little movement Ventus did with that godly towel. Besides, at some point, maybe Terra didn't want him to stop. The roughness of the bristles was absolutely divine, and the way Ventus applied pressure against his back was too perfect. He felt every single sensation Ventus was giving him tenfold.

Terra couldn't bring himself to fight against it while Ventus kept moving.

Ventus wiped down the entirety of Terra's backside before he finally stopped. It seemed like a lifetime to Terra when he did. He focused on his breathing while Ventus spoke above him. "I saw how weak you were earlier, Terra. You can't dry yourself alone." Ventus paused to clear his throat. Despite that, he still stuttered anyway. "P-plus I'm not a boy anymore. I can pick up on signs... Tell me what you're really feeling."

His willpower is running thin. Terra's body was tingling, yet numb at the same time from just that towel. Anything more might drive him insane. He can't keep up this act for much longer. However, Terra's stubbornness still held on to the last ounce of pride he had left as a friend to Ventus. "This doesn't feel right. F-for you to..."

Ventus, to Terra's disbelief, actually pulled him so Terra had to face Ventus head on. Terra expected him to look confused, or maybe be full of worry, disgusted even, but... Ventus is just smiling at him. It's a shy one, but a smile nonetheless.

"You're the one who said I'll be here when you need me, right? So... Whatever that Unversed did to you, let me at least make your suffering a little more bearable," Ventus stated in a matter of fact fashion.

Terra swore his heart skipped a beat and he couldn't muster up a single word. He only managed to silently watch Ventus close the distance between the two of them and suddenly, they're kissing. The last wall of defense Terra put up was demolished by those soft, warm lips. Ventus' lips. Terra couldn't resist and opened his mouth for Ventus to do as he pleased. The boy was inexperienced, but it was more than enough to earn a soft groan out of the older male.

All Terra could think of was yearning for more...

He was close to outright begging when Ventus insisted he should completely dry Terra before they do anything else. It made sense if Terra tried his hardest to think about it, but he's too aroused to care. Cursed that Unversed for reducing him into this raging ball of fire.

When Ventus finished and tossed the towel to the floor, Terra couldn't stop himself from urging his friend on. "Hurry..." He breathed while shifting his legs so Ventus could get better access to the organ that bothered him the most. Terra's darkened gaze locked onto Ventus' anticipating for him to do something. Anything.

Ventus just stood there in complete bewilderment at Terra's straining length. "T-that's supposed to go up my butt? It's huge..."

_...Huh?_

Terra immediately shook his head through a maddening blush. "I-I mean only if you want it to?" Now that he thought about it, how much does Ventus know about these kinds of things? He's never really asked questions in the past or shown any interest in sex around him at all...

Ventus nervously met Terra's eyes again. "Usually it's the smaller guy that's receiving when it's two guys, right? That's what I hear."

"Not all of the time," Terra answered, a little crestfallen. He feared this, but he didn't think Ventus was _this_ oblivious to sex. It's not bad, but Ventus' inexperience is just going to make the whole process much slower. "...You've never done this before?"

Ventus barely moved his head to nod. Oh dear. Only a boy like him could be that eager to help even if he didn't know what exactly he was supposed to do...

"You've masturbated at least?"

Ventus gave another small nod. Terra would've been more shocked if Ventus said no to that, too. Terra at least has something to work with.

"Alright... So, try to stroke it like you would to yourself." Terra suggested, feeling his face flush again. Instructing Ventus on what to do was horribly embarrassing. He just didn't like hearing himself say anything this vulgar; especially so to Ventus.

"Ok," Ventus voiced his confirmation as he climbed on the bed and sat between Terra's legs. He reached out carefully and wrapped his fingers around Terra's member. Terra laid back with his hands under his head and hummed his approval for Ventus to keep going.

He started pumping Terra's cock with one hand while the other kept wandering between teasing the tip and rubbing his balls. His technique was far from perfect, but it felt amazing. He immediately felt like coming even though they barely started. Terra groaned again, lifted his hips, and murmured some obscene word of encouragement. His head felt like mush.

Ventus paused to Terra's dismay. The moment was brief, as Terra's words of objection lost him when Ventus gradually picked up the pace. Terra bit his lip and breathed harshly through his nose. The pre-cum dribbling down his shaft made Ventus' strokes even slicker.

"Ha...!" Terra cried out, and it didn't take him long at all to reach his climax. He felt his balls contracting and the orgasmic waves that came along with it, but nothing came out. He had a dry orgasm... It confused Terra greatly, but he didn't have the mindset to think too hard about it. His need prevented his head from any rational thought. This felt incredibly good. That's all that mattered.

When his high started to come down and he laid flat on the bed again, Ventus stopped pumping him. Terra opened his eyes (he didn't know when he closed them) and was met with a somewhat surprised looking, blushing Ventus. "Did that feel good...?" He asked, keeping his eyes strictly on Terra's face.

"Yeah," Terra exhaled still trying to catch his breath. But... His body still burned. He needed more. He thought that should've been enough, but his body kept craving for more attention from Ventus. Or perhaps, he simply wanted to 'feel.' It didn't matter if it was Ventus' hands or someone else's' own. If this was a stranger right in front of him, would he have behaved the same?

It's all too fuzzy. Thinking is too hard. So, Terra decided he'll stop. He'll deal with the consequences when they come.

"V-Ven, you're not done yet..." Terra begged, and he ended up gently pulling Ventus towards him for a kiss. His arms barely had any strength behind him. Still, Ventus made a small noise and allowed himself to be dragged along like a ragdoll into Terra's grasp. Terra created more needy sounds straight into Ventus' mouth. He just wants to drown in pleasure, and if he has to guide Ventus all the way through it then, damn it all, he will.

When they finally parted to breathe, Ventus' expression had darkened up considerably. He was still visibly shy about all of this, but there's no denying that the boy was unaffected. Terra could feel the bulge inside Ventus' pants press up against his still hard length.

"Me too..." Ventus murmured and ground his hips against Terra's.

It's as if the action alone triggered something deep inside Terra. He groaned and rutted back, but there was an itch that he needed to scratch in his innermost parts. He shivered once he realized which area began screaming for attention this time. He's never even touched that place before on his own, but now the heat building up inside of him was growing to be too much to bear. He felt a mix of fear and desire when he spread his legs as wide as they could go, snaked a hand in between himself and Ventus, and ran an index finger over his own taught entrance. Ventus was watching Terra's hand intently.

The focus Ventus exhibited filled Terra with a type of excitement he hasn't experienced before.

"Inside... Loosen me with your fingers," Terra practically groaned out, "so it can fit..."

Ventus took no time at all following that command. Terra barely heard Ventus mutter a small 'yeah' before he shooed Terra's hand away, replaced it with his own, and easily slid one finger inside. The pre-cum from Terra's cock had spilled down to his hole and provided some lubrication. Terra let out a guttural groan. It didn't hurt at all. All he felt was the pleasure and the boy's limber finger moving in and out of the tight crevice.

Maybe now, Ventus had an idea of what he should be doing. Terra didn't have to command him to slip in more fingers. He just naturally did it as he stretched Terra out. Maybe Ventus was growing impatient like he was?

Every once in a while, when Ventus thrusted his fingers inside Terra just right, the pleasurable warmth turned into tiny bursts of ecstasy. That was the itch Terra needed to be scratched. Ventus just kept falling a hair short of hitting it directly. In between moans and pants, Terra wrapped his arms around Ventus and rested his head on the boy's shoulder. "Deeper..." Terra whispered into his ear. He felt Ventus shudder, but the boy followed through with his request. The tips of his fingers rubbed against the swollen bundle of nerves inside Terra, and that sent the brunette over the edge again. He cried out into Ventus' jacket sleeve to muffle his loud scream. His cock was untouched, but this time, he shot his load between their bellies. Milky white semen coated Ventus' shirt and Terra's stomach.

Terra can't comprehend why this was happening. He couldn't understand how he could feel so much pleasure from inside his ass.

As he tried to recover, Ventus pulled away from him and removed his fingers as well with a wet sound. He unbuttoned his pants, undid the zipper, and pulled both his underwear and pants down far enough to free his cock. He pressed the tip of it up to Terra's entrance. Terra made a small whimper at the feeling, and his now dampened hole twitched eagerly against Ventus' leaking head. His limp cock was quickly rising back to full attention again.

Ventus was blushing madly at Terra. He grabbed the older male's hips on either side. "S-sorry... I can't wait anymore!"

Terra found no reason for Ventus to apologize. He clutched the towel below him in both his hands, waiting for Ventus to finally give him the pleasure he needs. Through heavily hooded eyes, Terra begged him one last time. "Go ahead..."

Ventus entered Terra slowly. Both of them shared a low groan. He felt no pain at all. The stretching, the fullness; it all felt comfortable. Ventus' length inside of him felt incredibly hot, too. It twitched wildly inside of him. Terra was convinced that Ventus was going to blow his load right then and there, but the boy somehow managed to stave it off.

"T-terra! It's good!" Ventus choked the words out above him; for a moment, he thought Ventus was going to burst into tears. All Terra could do was moan and resist the urge to roll his hips against Ventus. He's afraid if he moves, it'll end all too quickly.

A few, long moments passed between the two of them before Ventus _finally_ started a rocking motion. He's far too slow. Terra needed it hard and fast. The itch subsided a bit with his earlier climax, but now with Ventus' heat inside him, it returned full force. Cursing lowly, he couldn't hold back anymore and met Ventus' movements by moving his own hips.

Terra used one hand to grip the boy's wrist. He tried his best to make eye contact, but Ventus seemed to struggle to keep his eyes open. "Faster... It burns..."

Ventus' little sounds got louder when he did that, but he complied to Terra's wish. He lowered himself over Terra again so he could hug the older male while he snapped his waist back and forth as quick as he could manage. Skin colliding with skin made indecent sounds, and this was _exactly_ what Terra wanted.

Terra ended up holding Ventus as tightly as his arms allowed him, and his moans were increasing in volume just like Ventus' own. His throbbing cock was trapped between himself and Ventus' clothes, creating delicious friction that squeezed more pre-cum from his tip. Ventus could only manage to blindly rub up against Terra's sweet spot in his wild rut on occasion, but it was still pleasurable enough to make Terra quake in pure bliss. He moaned out Ventus' nickname feeling the boy's semen fill him up. His third climax came not long after Ventus'; he soiled himself and Ventus in a new coat of sperm as if to replace the old one.

He panted heavily and went limp again. The burn finally stopped and faded away... He could think clearly, but for only a second. Exhaustion overtook him before he could voice anything to Ventus. Terra wanted to apologize and thank him at the same time. All Ventus wanted to do was help him, and Terra appreciated it. Still, that didn't excuse any of Terra's own behavior. Recalling the sounds he created, the words he uttered, and even his line of thought during all of this, the shame hit him harder than the fatigue.

He blacked out, falling into a deep slumber.

~~~

That...

That was certainly an experience, Ventus thought to himself. He nervously swallowed again for the umpteenth time while his eyes rested on Terra's sleeping face. He had covered the older male a while back with a blanket after cleaning him up. Ventus changed out of his soiled clothing as well for a plain t-shirt and some shorts.

He shook his head, stretched his arms up, and crashed on top of the sofa not too far from the bed Terra slept on with a quiet 'oof.'

He's just glad that Terra doesn't look nearly as frantic as he was earlier. It seemed like he was running a fever the entire time he remained conscious. His skin was hot to the touch, and his eyes were glazed over whenever Ventus got a good look at them. He knew Terra's head wasn't completely there for most of what they did, so Ventus shouldn't be thinking too hard about this.

...It's just that he kinda sorta liked it. That was a side of Terra he's never seen before.

Terra was always this huge pillar of support Ventus could lean on ever since he was brought to the Land of Departure, so witnessing Terra in such a weakened state had him taken aback. It shocked him at first and scared him a little, honestly, but now, he wouldn't mind seeing Terra like that again. It'll be better if he actually had his head screwed on correctly, though. Ventus could feel his face heat up again replaying the raunchy words leaving Terra's mouth.

Nonetheless, Ventus figured he should go to Merlin to figure out what exactly that Unversed did to Terra. That wizard seemed wise, and he needed to make sure Terra will be ok.

His eyes traveled unintentionally back to Terra's face.

One day, Ventus told himself, he'll find the courage to tell Terra these things. Once the Unversed are gone and he takes care of Vanitus, and they can be at peace again...

He'll do it.


End file.
